csofandomcom-20200223-history
OICW
OICW ('''O'bjective 'I'ndividual 'C'ombat 'W'eapon)'' is an assault rifle equipped with a grenade launcher in Counter-Strike Online obtainable randomly from a Code Box. Overview The OICW is a next-generation assault rifle that is fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and fires 20mm grenade launcher ammunition. It has high firepower and good rate of fire. The grenade launcher attached to it can be used to blast enemies behind corners. Unlike other grenade launchers, the OICW's grenade launcher is a low-velocity grenade. This allows it to bounce off walls like a thrown HE Grenade, exploding exactly three seconds after it's been fired away, not upon impact. Grenade launcher ammunition can't be bought, and the only way to replenish the grenades is by buying a new rifle altogether. Advantages *High damage *High stun power *Low recoil *High rate of fire *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Usable grenade launcher *Grenades can bounce before exploding *Light weight Disadvantages *Obtainable only from Code Box *Low knockback *Long reload time *Expensive *Cannot explode upon impact *Cannot refill grenades Events Singapore/Malaysia This weapon was added into Code Box on 5 June 2013 alongside Luger Gold. Tips and tricks *Use the grenade launcher of this gun to blast enemies who are covering. *In Zombie Mods, never switch to the secondary mode of this gun when escaping from zombies due to the grenade launcher having low knockback and stun power. Analysis *Damage: Same as AK-47. *Rate of fire: Same as most assault rifles. *Weight: As light as M4A1. Comparison to Colt M4A1 Positive *Higher damage (+2) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Usable grenade launcher mode *Available for permanent *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists Neutral *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same magazine size (30) *Same ammo type (5.56mm) *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same accuracy (12%) Negative *Cannot attach a silencer *Obtainable by Code Box only *More expensive (+$1750) *Longer reload time (+0.4 seconds) Comparison to Beretta ARX-160 Positive *Higher damage (+4) *Lower recoil (-8%) *Has grenade launcher mode Neutral *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same magazine size (30) *Same ammo type (5.56mm) *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same accuracy (12%) Negative *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) *Obtainable by Code Box only *More expensive (+$1850) *Unable to scope Gallery File:Oicw_viewmodel.png|View model File:Oicw_viewmodel_grenade.png|Ditto, grenade launcher mode Oicw reload.jpg|Reloading OICW 8.jpg|World model File:Oicw_hq.png|High quality close up OICW 9.jpg|A SAS operative armed with an OICW w1.jpg|China poster File:Oicw_lugerg_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 5053135543227910154.png|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20130709_1344500.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:Oicw_hud.png|HUD icon Carbine mode firing sound Carbine mode being reloaded Grenade Launcher mode fires and reloads Last shot of the grenade launcher Switch to carbine mode Switch to grenade launcher mode Trivia *It is stated to use 20mm grenade ammunition in its description but in texture files, it still uses 40mm grenade ammunition textures. *In real life,the OICW grenades are loaded inside a box magazine which is inserted in the weapon's stock. * The OICW's reload animation greatly resembles the G36C's reload animation in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *There's a bug on this weapon where when the player uses the grenade launcher on nearby humans and later gets infected by a zombie, the explosion will kill the humans thus counting them as frags. This bug is very similar to Plasma but instead of infecting it kills. However, this bug was fixed in later updates. **This can also be replicated with an HE Grenade. External links *OICW at Wikipedia. Category:5.56mm user Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons with variants Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Break-action weapons Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Battle rifles Category:Code box items Category:South Korean weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Rifle